


Героев нет

by garvet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daydreaming, Dreams, Gen, Heroes, No Heroes, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spidey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: No more heroes





	

Пассажиры ночного метро вздрогнули от едва заметного ощущения — что-то произошло. Возможно, поезд слишком резко притормозил, возможно, освещение особенно неприятно мигнуло. Или динамик попрошайки взял неприятную ноту. Пассажиры переглянулись и вновь уставились в пол, в коммуникаторы или в пустоту за окнами.

Мелодия, лившаяся из магнитофона на груди нищего была навязчивой, изматывающей. Ему бросали монетки в надежде на скорое окончание представления, но он все шел и шел по узкому проходу. Улыбался сам себе, кивал пассажирам как старым знакомым. Они прятали глаза и лица — еще чего, здороваться с попрошайкой.

— Эй! — тощий паренек в наушниках вскочил со своего места, диковато оглядываясь, словно только сейчас проснулся и обнаружил, что давно проехал свою станцию.

Его глаза странно блестели, выдавая любителя дури, а то и чего помощнее.

— Эй, Месмеро, Локи, Король Теней или кто ты там, прекрати! — паренек шагнул в проход к шарманщику, но тут же потерял равновесие из-за рывка вагона и упал. Пассажиры сдержанно заулыбались, кто-то посетовал на нравы современной молодежи.

— Вы что, не видите? Это все обман! — паренек пытался подняться, но выходило у него что-то близкое к припадку. — Это все не вы!

Рыжая девушка в черной курточке презрительно смерила его взглядом и вновь уткнулась в свой планшет.

— Вдова! Кэп! Капитан Америка, ну же! — взывал мальчишка. — Кто-нибудь! Это же Череп или кто-то из его шайки с космическим кубом или какой-то хренью. Он морочит вам головы. Логан, Брюс, да очнитесь же.

— Во прет, — с завистью пробормотал мужик в растянутом свитере, прикладываясь к своей бутылке пива. — А ты, значит, у нас кто?

— Я? — паренек задумался. — Я Спайдермен.

— Спайдермен смешной. Ты — нет, — заметила рыжая. — Блин, из-за тебя чуть не проехала! 

Она вскочила, только заметив, что вагон остановился. Проклятая «шарманка» сейчас должна была остаться позади. Дома ее ждал один эпизод шпионского сериала, кофе, кот и уютная кровать. 

— Нет! — заорал мальчишка. — Что ты делаешь, стой! Мы на верхнем этаже башни Старка, ты выходишь в окно! Старк, скажи ей!

Она вышла, даже не обернувшись.

Он кричал им вслед, убеждая, что они герои. Царапал кожу на лице, пытаясь сквозь казавшееся чужим добраться до своей настоящей идентичности, сбросить маску наркомана и показать всем красный костюм Спайдермена. Но все они брезгливо морщились и выходили каждый в свой черед. Он пробовал хватать их за ноги, но его только пару раз сердито пнули и пригрозили сдать в полицию. Он пытался добраться до попрошайки, но, как в страшном сне, все время отказывали ноги.

— Знаешь, ты прав, это все — иллюзия, — к нему склонился последний пассажир в драной красной балаклаве. От него резко пахло алкоголем. — Они герои, а это — злодей. А я и вовсе Дэдпул. Только ты не Спайдермен. Спайди вышел несколько станций назад. Ты — случайный курьер, принесший нам пиццу. Ты уже тогда был малость укурен. Неудачный денек, да? Когда твоя остановка?

Паренек в ужасе смотрел на него. Попрошайка исчез, но его музыка продолжала звучать в ушах, наушники не спасали, боль от глубоких кровоточащих царапин не спасала.

— Я Спайдермен, — упрямо сказал он.

— Как скажешь, Спайди, — согласился Дэдпул. — Но не будешь же ты кататься вечно? Здесь один выход. Вот увидишь, там не окно, а платформа. К утру протрезвеешь, вспомнишь все жизни, достигнешь просветления, покаешься перед родителями и тетей и накачаешь хорошего порно вместо покупки ЛСД. Есть жизнь после выхода из вагона! Пойдем, это прикольно.

Чтобы продемонстрировать это, он вышел, как только поезд остановился. Конечная.

Паренек тряхнул головой, но морок никак не развеивался. Героев больше не было. Он ничего не смог сделать. Героев больше не будет. Они вышли на своих станциях, и в своем посмертии нашли уютные дома, ждущих их котов и корги, бесконечные сериалы, хорошее порно, девятичасовые новости и лгущих с экранов телевизоров злодеев. Его наконец стошнило, но в ногах появилась легкость. Он кое-как поднялся и шагнул к выходу. Героев не было. Музыка изматывала, заставляла мир кружиться и перемешивала мысли. Завтра надо разносить пиццу. Сегодня — лететь с верхнего этажа башни Старка. Выстрелить паутиной и узнать, что там в обывательском посмертии. Он не может кататься здесь вечно, даже если он не Спайдермен, а обычный курьер.

— Я Спайдермен, — сказал он, вытер рот рукавом и сделал еще шаг.


End file.
